


1000 (прекрасных) дней

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Куроо честно отсчитал 1000 дней их (не слишком) бурного романа и был готов отпраздновать это событие.





	1000 (прекрасных) дней

1000 дней. Ровно столько он встречался с Яку. Куроо специально ничего не запоминал и не отсчитывал, боже упаси: просто когда они с Яку решили объясниться друг с другом, то назначили встречу на выходной, а тот выпал аккурат на День Сёва. Зачем Куроо пару месяцев назад скачал приложение для смартфона, которое определяло 1000 дней с заданной даты, он и сам не смог бы сказать, но раз уж так сложилось… Куроо отметил круглую дату в календаре, чувствуя себя немного идиотом: ни он, ни Яку не были настолько романтичными, чтобы отмечать годовщины и прочие пройденные рубежи.

А может быть и не немного, если судить по коробке заранее заказанных пирожных с сахарной посыпкой в виде сердечек и аккуратно выведенными глазурью цифрами. Куроо от души надеялся, что Яку любил сладкое больше, чем демонстрировал окружающим, потому что сам Куроо все не съел бы. И почему при мысли о романтическом жесте ему в голову приходили только банальности? Куроо аккуратно прикрыл входную дверь.

– Я дома, – сообщил он, разуваясь и принюхиваясь. К его удивлению, в квартире царил запах переезда: древесная стружка, картон, долгое время пролежавший в упаковке пластик. Картон Куроо даже видел – плоско сложенные и прислоненные к стене коробки.

– Слышу! – донеслось из комнаты. Туда Куроо и направился, но в изумлении застыл на пороге.

Яку снес стенной шкаф. Точнее, не так: он реконструировал шкаф таким образом, что от него осталась только верхняя часть. На это Яку имел полное право – там хранились его вещи. Теперь все они были плотно уложены на двух полках, дотянуться до которых Яку мог, только встав на табуретку, которая сейчас была задвинута в угол. А на освободившемся месте под полками стоял широкоформатный принтер, здоровенный, печатающий на рулонах А1, который нахрен не сдался Яку и который был бы пределом мечтаний Куроо, если бы он хоть раз позволил себе подумать, что мог впихать этот агрегат в их квартиру. 

– Надоело, что ты в офис мчишься то ночью, то в выходные, – буркнул Яку себе под нос, сворачивая шнур пылесоса. На Куроо он не смотрел.

– Яккун. Яккун, ты знаешь, сколько эта хрень стоит? – в благоговейном ужасе прошептал Куроо. 

– А ты как думаешь? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Яку, запихивая пылесос в хозяйственный шкаф в коридоре.

– Я не так выразился. Яккун, я знаю, сколько эта хрень стоит! Ты что творишь?!

Яку, наконец, повернулся к Куроо, упер руки в бока и решительно сообщил:

– Мне при покупке обещали впечатляющую окупаемость затрат. Хватит срываться с места и ехать куда-то с двумя пересадками. Распечатывай, копируй, что тебе там еще нужно?

– Надо твои вещи переложить на нижние полки в мой шкаф, – невпопад ответил Куроо. – А в твой положим вещи не по сезону, которые редко нужны.

С возрастом реакция Яку на замечания, касавшиеся его роста стала значительно мягче. Вот и сейчас он только кивнул, слегка нахмурившись. В конце концов, Яку был прагматиком до кончиков ногтей, и застарелые комплексы не имели над ним власти, когда дело касалось удобства.

Вот и подарок он сделал прагматичный. И Куроо с каким-то совершенно оглушающим чувством потрясения постепенно осознавал ситуацию: Яку, рациональный, чуждый романтике, недовольно морщившийся при любом намеке на годовщины и праздники для влюбленных, вроде 25 декабря или 14 февраля, отсчитал 1000 дней и сделал Куроо лучший на свете подарок. И мысли Куроо могли лишь зацикленно метаться между точкой А и точкой В.

А) Яку не просто купил ему гребаный принтер – он заранее все рассчитал так, чтобы за полдня переделать стенной шкаф, переложить вещи, все подключить и убрать. Скорее всего, с привлечением мастеров. Это была заранее спланированная акция.

В) Яку специально выбрал не круглую дату, 29 апреля, когда Куроо точно бы понял, к чему относился подарок. Он замаскировался в надежде на то, что Куроо не считал дни с момента, когда они начали официально встречаться, хитрый засранец! Он хотел тихой сапой сделать Куроо офигительный сюрприз, но при этом прикинуться шлангом – якобы, подарок был просто удобной в хозяйстве вещью, никакой лирики!

– Спасибо, – произнес Куроо, делая шаг в сторону Яку и целуя его в висок. – Спасибо, Яккун, у меня слов нет.

Ответ был предсказуемым:

– Вот и хорошо.

Что ж, благодарность благодарностью, но упускать возможность посмотреть на Яку вне зоны комфорта Куроо не собирался.

– Попьем чаю? – предложил он, пихая коробку с капкейками в руки Яку и направляясь в сторону кухни. Там он щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника и начал с интересом наблюдать, как Яку разрезал ленточку, снял крышку, вперился взглядом в бело-розовое безобразие со всеми его сердцами и начал неудержимо краснеть, поняв, что Куроо был прекрасно осведомлен о сегодняшней дате.

– Блин, – выдохнул Яку. – Вот блин.

– Ага, – легко согласился Куроо. – С праздником, Яккун.

Яку плюхнулся за стол, закрыл глаза рукой и тихо рассмеялся:

– Не думал, что ты посчитаешь дни.

– Занес в телефон, – не стал врать Куроо. – Но я как-то не ожидал того, с каким размахом ты подойдешь к торжественным мероприятиям.

И без того красный Яку вспыхнул еще сильнее, так что даже пошел пятнами. Куроо задумчиво посмотрел на малиновые кончики его ушей – они должны были быть горячими даже при прикосновении, как и щеки, и плечи, и губы.

– Что там тебе сказали про окупаемость затрат? – уточнил Куроо, ослабляя узел галстука.

– А ты хочешь сразу начать отрабатывать? – хмыкнул Яку.

– Как будто мне для этого принтер нужен, – возразил Куроо. – Мы с тобой в этом плане вообще отличаемся завидной работоспособностью.

– Ой, сверни свои шуточки! – в стоне Яку убедительность с треском проигрывала заинтересованности, но и Яку, и Куроо привычно проигнорировали этот факт. За все время общения с Куроо Яку так и не сумел переступить через свою привычку хотя бы на словах делать вид, что он недоволен происходящим. Куроо, в свою очередь, воспринимал ворчание, как неизбежную (пусть и набившую оскомину) ступень в их ритуале ухаживания. Как вообще можно было обращать внимание на то, что говорил Яку, когда тот был готов сто раз за день залезать на табуретку, чтобы Куроо мог пользоваться дома промышленным принтером?

Яку отвернулся к столу, напоминая:

– И вообще, мы чай собирались пить.

– Собирались, – согласился Куроо.

На кухне Яку с пристрастием осмотрел коробку и выбрал пирожное с поистине монументальной кремовой шапкой. Надкусив его, он блаженно вздохнул. Куроо наблюдал за ним, из последних сил пытаясь скрыть умиление.

– Что? – неправильно истолковал его взгляд Яку. – Я сегодня заслужил.

– О, – Куроо неопределенно помахал рукой, – просто задумался.

Например, о том, в какой момент бытовая забота, вроде не в свою очередь помытой посуды, подарочной карты в оптику или похода на рынок за свежей рыбой субботним утром, накопившись, трансформируется в романтический жест длиною в ваши отношения. 

С Яку на эту тему, разумеется, говорить было нельзя, режим отрицания у него включался без сбоев. Однако и удержаться было невозможно:

– Как думаешь, это у нас долго продлится? Навсегда? – пытаясь замаскировать вопрос под шутку, тон Куроо постарался использовать максимально легкий и ни к чему не обязывающий. В итоге фраза прозвучала беспардонно неискренне, а отчаянная надежда была слышна в каждом фальшиво-жизнерадостном слове. 

– Не факт, – абсолютно спокойно ответил Яку. – Откуда я знаю? Может, с возрастом ты станешь жуткой скотиной, и я сбегу, теряя обувь.

Куроо кивнул, внешне принимая справедливость этого аналогично неискреннего замечания. Имея дело с Яку, словам вообще следовало уделять минимальное внимание, потому что иначе Куроо пришлось бы поверить, что он является страшным испытанием, карой богов и вечной болью. В то же время, если отбросить не слишком удачную манеру общаться, в чистом остатке были отличный секс, забота, которой Куроо был окружен, и значительное количество уступок, которые Яку совершал после клятв в том, что никогда на них не пойдет (важно было делать вид, что Куроо поддавков не замечал). 

И что бы Яку ни ворчал, принтер в спальне говорил о его намерениях куда громче. Это, кстати, напомнило Куроо об обещанной производителем высокой окупаемости затрат.

Куроо окончательно снял с себя галстук, кинул на спинку дивана пиджак и расстегнул манжеты. Яку в ответ на эти действия запихал в рот оставшуюся половину кекса, резко начав походить на хомяка, и стянул через голову слегка припорошенную опилками футболку.

– Обновим принтер? – предложил Куроо, споро расправляясь с пуговицами на рубашке. 

Реакция Яку была предсказуемой:

– Только не на нем! – отчеканил он.

Учитывая стоимость агрегата, Куроо испытал от четко выраженного запрета скорее облегчение, чем разочарование. С его везением он точно чем-нибудь застрял бы в каретке.

С другой стороны, «только не на нем» говорило о том, что все остальные поверхности отлично подходили для продолжения этого романтического вечера. Куроо отбросил посторонние мысли вместе с рубашкой и взялся за ремень. Яку, которому потребовались секунды на то чтобы избавиться от домашних штанов и боксеров, с тяжелым неодобрительным вздохом подобрал рубашку и понес ее в ванную вместе со своей одеждой.

– Брюки сверни, – потребовал он, отправляя вещи в корзину с грязным бельем. – И не вздумай носки бросить на кухне.

– Так может я их оставлю? – вполголоса предложил Куроо, жарко глядя из-под ресниц.

– Да заче… А, – на полуслове остановился Яку, увидев Куроо в черных брифах и носках с подтяжками. Куроо со значением обмакнул палец в шапочку из взбитых сливок на капкейке. Яку с видимым усилием подавил еще один скорбный вздох. 

– Снимай, короче, эту порнографию, – встряхнувшись, потребовал Яку, указывая на носки. – И пошли в спа… – на этом месте Яку запнулся, уворачиваясь от пытающегося сгрести его в охапку Куроо, – …льню, – неразборчиво закончил он уже в рот таки поймавшего его Куроо.

Поцелуй после капкейка получился сладким (малиново-шоколадным, с одобрением вспомнил Куроо), и они растянули его, разрывая, но снова и снова возвращаясь губами к губам. Куроо чувствовал, как руки Яку скользнули под эластичную ткань его брифов, слегка сжимая ягодицы. Сам он обхватил ладонями снова раскрасневшееся лицо Яку и мягко поглаживал большими пальцами горячие щеки.

В какой-то момент Яку спохватился, и все-таки заставил Куроо переместиться в спальню, где безжалостно вытряхнул из носков в рамках уже пару лет продолжавшегося спора: Яку непоколебимо стоял на том, что носки в постели были неуместны. Куроо регулярно предпринимал попытки его переубедить, используя различные фасоны, вплоть до чулок в крупную сетку, но пока безуспешно. За носками последовали и трусы.

– Я что предлагаю, – Куроо пихнул Яку на кровать и не без грациозности уселся ему на бедра. – Ты лежи и наслаждайся, а я начну отрабатывать, а?

– Только вслух не комментируй, я тебя умоляю, – пробурчал Яку, – и слезь с меня. Давай лучше на четвереньки.

– Романтик, – с граничащей с ехидством нежностью произнес Куроо, подчиняясь. Яку сел сбоку от него, поджав под себя ноги. Без особой прелюдии он ввел пару покрытых смазкой пальцев в Куроо. Они давно уже приноровились друг к другу в достаточной степени, чтобы обходиться вообще без растягивания партнера руками, но Куроо любил, когда Яку трахал его пальцами. Внимательность Яку распространялась не только на спорт, но и на все остальные сферы его жизни. В постели он замечал каждый вздох Куроо, подрагивание его бедер, сжимающуюся в кулак руку, запоминал каждую реакцию и безжалостно использовал их против Куроо. Вот и сейчас Куроо прикусил губу, когда пальцы Яку напомнили ему, что тот находил простату Куроо едва ли не быстрее его самого. Куроо непроизвольно сжался, реагируя на то, как Яку гладил его изнутри – с идеальной скоростью, с идеальным нажатием – и не смог сдержать стона, когда Яку положил вторую руку ему на загривок.

Куроо уронил голову на покрывало и выше поднял бедра. В отличие от Яку, в постели он был не стоиком, а гедонистом, поэтому без тени смущения начал подмахивать, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы. Честно говоря, это скорее ухудшало качество массажа простаты, потому что у Яку уже не так идеально получалось контролировать угол и силу нажима. Но все инстинкты Куроо протестовали против того, чтобы лежать, как мешок риса, пока его трахают. Ему хотелось целоваться, раздвинуть себе ягодицы, извиваться, дрочить, чувствуя, как пальцы на члене сталкиваются с пальцами Яку. Движение заводило Куроо, заставляло кровь гореть куда сильнее, чем сама по себе механическая стимуляция. К счастью, Яку знал его достаточно для того чтобы заметить растущее нетерпение, улечься на спину и потянуть Куроо на себя.

Склонившись над Яку, Куроо плавным движением насадился на его член. Делая паузу, он скользнул языком в рот Яку, не столько целуя, сколько просто обводя им губы и кромку зубов. Яку просунул ладонь под мошонку Куроо, поглаживая шов, а второй обхватил подрагивающий, истекающий смазкой член.

Рефлекторно напрягая ягодицы, Куроо дотронулся до своего растянутого отверстия. Он осторожно просунул внутрь кончик пальца, наслаждаясь ощущением заполненности, вспоминая, как приятно находиться внутри пульсирующего жара, но почти сразу же вынул его и слегка приподнялся на коленях, задавая неспешный ритм. Кончить в этом положении он не смог бы, но оно подходило для того чтобы продлить соитие, а еще позволяло уткнуться лицом в плечо Яку, лизнуть ключицу, а может даже прикусить тонкую светлую кожу, если ощущения станут слишком сильными. А еще в таком положении можно было сколько угодно сквозь стоны рассказывать Яку, как ему нравилось быть с ним, чувствовать его внутри, просыпаться рядом с ним утром – все равно тот ничего не мог разобрать, только вздергивал подбородок и отводил голову, ловя кайф от того, как слова Куроо жарким дыханием ласкали его шею и плечо.

– Скоро кончу, не могу… – голос Яку прервался, выбрасывая Куроо из транса, а сам он зажмурился, явно пытаясь удержать контроль над своим телом.

Куроо окинул плотоядным взглядом напряженную шею Яку, его окаменевшие живот и бедра, сжатые в кулаки руки, которые он уронил на покрывало, словно для того чтобы максимально уменьшить контакт их тел. Как же он любил этот момент, чувство удовлетворения от того, что он довел Яку до наслаждения на грани боли, даже чувство своеобразного самодовольства при мысли, что у Яку не будет шансов продержаться и секунды, если он, Куроо, этого захочет.

Куроо откинулся назад, опираясь на ноги Яку, и толкнул бедра вперед, словно делая волну. В таком положении член Яку внутри него потирался о простату, и движения вверх и вниз только скомкали бы нарастающее напряжение в паху, так что Куроо лишь слегка ерзал, стимулируя себя, нагоняя степень удовольствия до нестерпимой. 

– Посмотри на меня, – потребовал он.

Яку подчинился, разлепляя глаза. Его взгляд прошелся по лицу Куроо, его потной груди с темными затвердевшими сосками, по покачивающемуся в такт движениям члену, и остановился на месте, в котором соединялись их тела. Резко выдохнув через нос, Яку потянулся к Куроо и снова обхватил его член, проводя большим пальцем по влажной головке.

Этого Куроо хватило, чтобы сорваться в оргазм – резкий, накрывший его за пару-тройку секунд до того, как он сам довел бы себя. Согнувшись вперед и беспомощно вздрагивая, Куроо застонал, чувствуя, как замер Яку, изливаясь внутри него.

– Прекрасно, – сообщил он, когда отдышался, опять куда-то в плечо Яку. Слегка приподнявшись, Куроо выпустил из себя обмякший член и, игнорируя влажную и липкую… ситуацию между своих ягодиц, плюхнулся на бок рядом с Яку, с твердым намерением провести следующие полчаса, наслаждаясь объятиями с любимым человеком.

– Просто прекрасно, да, Яккун? – лениво повторил он, просто чтобы не молчать.

– Отлично, – закатил глаза внезапно взбодрившийся Яку. – Только ты кончил так, что у тебя сперма на ресницах. Не жмурься, а то в глаза попадет, – донеслось уже из ванной, куда он умчался намочить полотенце.

«И никаких мне объятий», – печально размышлял умытый, и вообще во всех местах чистый Куроо, сидя в разобранной постели с подносом, на котором стояли тарелка с пирожным и чашка со свежезаваренным чаем. В ванной гудела стиральная машина, рядом с кроватью валялся телефон с включенным будильником, чтобы Яку утром не пропустил мусоровоз – завтра как раз был день сбора бумажного мусора, что позволяло оперативно избавиться от коробок. Сам Яку снимал на балконе высохшее белье.

Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.


End file.
